Be My Bad Boy, Ge
by yijoonxing
Summary: Tentang Yixing yang patah hati dan Joonmyun yang kejam./SuLay/Angst/Ficlet


Joonmyun-Ge/SuLay

HaRin KimZhang YiJoon

SuLay/SuhoxOC

Hurt/Comfort/Angst [No Romance HAHAHA]

Warning! Yaoi, BL. Don't Like? Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"What... Break up?" _tanya namja berdimple itu lirih, tatapannya kosong menatap ke bawah, aspal yang berlapis salju tipis.

"Ne. Mianhae." jawab namja dihadapannya menatap dingin namja berdimple tersebut.

"Bukankah kita berjanji akan selalu bersama selamanya?" bisik namja berdimple itu lirih.

"Bukan be-"

"Kau mau mengingkari janji itu begitu saja?"

"Yi-"

"Benar kan?"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" bentak namja itu membuat namja manis berdimple itu tersentak. Air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata namja manis tersebut.

Namja itu menghela nafas. "Well, Yixing. Selama ini aku merasa kalau kita tidak cocok. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku sudah capek."

"Dengan mudahnya kau berbicara begitu?" ucap namja manis itu menahan suaranya yang bergetar. "Katakan, dengan mudahnya kau melupakan semua janji-janji kita?"

"..." namja itu terdiam. "Iya. Jadi, maaf sekali, Yixing." tubuh tegap namja itu melangkah melewati namja yang kini tengah mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Tubuh namja itu terpaku. Ia melontarkan senyum. Bukan, bukan senyum kebahagiaan melainkan senyum kesedihan, tersiksa,terkekang terlukis dengan jelasnya di guratan lengkungan bibir tersebut. Dengan langkah cepat, namja itu berlari meninggalkan Sungai Han-_tempat kisah cintanya berakhir dengan tragis._

-0-

Namja itu bernama Zhang Yixing. Sebut saja Lay, nama pendeknya. Lay mungkin saat ini kelas 2 SHS-17 tahun. Cukup muda, yeah. Lay terlahir dengan wajah manisnya dan dimple yang berada di pipinya-yang selalu ia tunjukkan kala dia tersenyum. Manis dan cantik, begitulah deskripsi wajah Lay.

Lay mempunyai surai soft brown yang cukup lembut, tubuhnya kurus dan ramping-juga tidak terlalu pendek. Ia tipikal sifat yang lembut, mungkin cocok untuk tipe uke yang sempurna ._.

Sedangkan namja satunya lagi adalah Kim Joonmyun alias Suho, namjachingu Lay. Suho seumuran dengan Lay-tetapi fisiknya berbeda. Dibandingkan dengan Lay, Suho jauh lebih manly, tegas dan kuat-mencerminkan tipikal seorang seme. Suho bersifat baik namun ia tidak terlalu menonjolkannya-juga jarang tersenyum. Tetapi Lay masih memaklumi hal itu dan tetap tersenyum kepada Suho.

Suho merupakan anak pewaris dari Kim Corporation, wajar jika kegiatannya sangat padat. Tetapi Suho tidak harus tidak menghiraukan Lay saat ia berbicara. Urusan rapat, bisnis, urusan keluarga dan masih banyak lagi alasan yang Suho pakai untuk menghindari Lay, seakan jarak mereka semakin jauh tiap harinya.

Tetapi Suho memintanya untuk bertemu di Sungai Han tadi saat sore tadi pulang sekolah, Lay sangat senang. Namun siapa sangka tempat itu menjadi kisah cintanya yang berakhir tragis. Sangat puitis bahwa Suho yang disayanginya sedemikian rupa menghancurkan perasaanya dalam waktu beberapa menit ini.

Lay memasuki rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatahkata pun.

"Yixing-ge, kau sudah pu-" sambut namja berambut pirang.

BLAM

"Yixing-ge? Hei, Yixing-ge! kau kenapa?" namja berambut pirang itu mengetuk pintu kamar Lay.

Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meredam isakkannya. Matanya menutup mencoba menekan air mata yang memaksa untuk meluncur dengan bebas dari kedua bola matanya yang bersinar.

Lay menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal, meredam isakkannya yang kian lama membesar. Cengeng? iya. Tetapi hati Lay sangat sakit. Ia belum siap menerima semua kenyataan ini.

-0-

Suho menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sekelebat bayangan beberapa saat yang lalu terus menari tak ada lelahnya di otaknya, terus begitu lama sehingga Suho tak bisa tidur. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa kenyataan ia sedikit kasihan terhadap Lay yang terlihat mematung. Terlalu menyedihkan. Bahkan Suho berani bertaruh, anak sekejam apapun jika melihat Lay menangis tidak akan ada yang tega melukainya. _Dia terlalu rapuh,_

Suho terduduk. Sedikit shock dengan jalan pemikirannya. Sial, dia barusan memikirkan apa? kenapa harus memikirkan Lay? Oh ayolah, sekarang Lay bukan siapa-siapa Suho. Sekarang tujuannya hanyalah perusahaan-bisnis ayahnya, bukan Zhang Yixing. Bukan Lay.

Memang sekarang Suho memutuskan Lay karena alasan ingin fokus dengan posisinya sebagai pewaris perusahaan- tidak ingin terganggu dengan adanya namja manis tersebut yang pernah mengenalkan dirinya apa arti kata '_Sarang'._

Suho tersadar. 'Sarang'? oh ayolah. Tidak ada waktu untuk menjalin cinta! Suho sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya tanpa penghalang, sekalipun ia adalah Zhang Yixing, namjachingu Suho. Suho sedikit merutuki pikirannya-memukul kecil kepalanya, kemudian berbaring menarik selimut tebal nan hangat miliknya dan bergumam kecil;

_"Jaljayo, unicorn."_

-0-

Lay menatap kotak makan dihadapannya dengan puas. Fruit Sandwich. Makanan kesukaan Suho. Lay berfikir sebentar. Tidak ada salahnya memberi Suho sandwich, sebagai perpisahan. Ia mengambil sepotong, menggigitnya kecil.

"Yixing-ge, buat siapa sandwich itu?" sahut suara childish dibelakang Lay.

"Buat Joonmyun-ge." jawab Lay tersenyum kecil.

"Oh. Aku ingin juga, ge~" rengek Tao manja. Lay tertawa kecil.

"Nanti pulang sekolah aku buatkan, Tao-ie." Lay tersenyum lembut.

"Jinjja? Yeei~ ayo kita berangkat~" Tao berseru riang menarik tangan Lay.

Namja itu bernama Tao, Zhang Zi Tao, adik satu-satunya Lay. Tao berusia 15 tahun, kelas 3 SM JHS. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang dan mata yang hampir menyerupai panda. Sangat imut. Sifatnya pemalu tetapi childish dihadapan keluarganya~

-0-

Suho berjalan menenteng blazernya santai. Hari ini ia bebas. Semua guru rapat sampai pulang sekolah.

"Suho-hyung!" seseorang memanggil Suho. Suho menoleh. Sehun, Kai, Chen, Chanyeol, dan Kris. Anggota geng XOXO. Anggota yang berasal dari keluarga Kaya, salah satunya Suho.

Suho menyeringai, menjabat tangan Kris. "Sepertinya waktu kita akan menarik kali ini."

Lay berjalan menghampiri sebuah lorong sepi di dekat ruang fisika, tempat Suho dan gengnya berkumpul. Tangannya memegang kotak bekal-berisi sandwich kesukaan Suho.

"Jinjja?! kau memutuskan namjachingumu?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Lay dan lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Ne. Aku sudah bosan bersamanya, dia tidak menarik," komentar sebuah suara yang Lay duag ia adalah Suho.

"Dia cukup manis,kau tega memutuskannya?" kali ini Kai yang berbicara.

"Siapa yang sudi menjadi pacarnya? Cih. Yang benar saja, aku hanya mempermainkannya. Dia cengeng!" ketus Suho.

"Kau kejam, bro!" seru Chanyeol.

"Biar saja. Masih ada yeoja cantik di luar sana, lebih cantik dari Lay." ucap Suho cuek. "Lagipula aku memacarkannya hanya untuk taruhan!"

"Hahaha~ kau terlalu kejam hyung." Kai tergelak.

"Berapa taruhannya?" tanya Chen, mulai tertarik.

"30.000 won." Suho menyeringai.

"Uwoo~ aktingmu lumayan hyung." puji Sehun.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Suho, mereka tertawa.

Cukup. Lay sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia menghapus air matanya, berjalan menuju geng Suho. Mereka terkejut.

"L-Lay?" tanya mereka terkejut. Terutama Suho.

Lay tersenyum dengan sangat dipaksakan. "Terimakasih penjelasannya, ge... Apa 30.000 won tidak cukup mahal untuk namja murahan sepertiku?" Lay tersenyum manis. Air matanya sudah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Ini... kurasa kubuang saja ya?" Lay mengangkat kotak bekalnya, lalu melemparnya ke tong sampah. "Selamat tinggal... ge."

Drap Drap Drap

"Jangan dikejar." ucap Suho dingin. Anggotanya hanya menatap Suho terperangah-bagaimana ia bisa sekejam itu kepada namja selemah Lay.

Air mata Lay terjatuh. Sakit... itu sakit. Lay berhenti di depan toilet, masuk ke sebuah bilik dan ambruk. Kakinya bagaikan jeli, tidak kuat menahan bobot tubuhnya. Tiap isakkan mengalir dengan merdu dari mulutnya, sangat menyayat. Miris.

Beberapa bayangan momentnya bersama Suho mulai berkecamuk dengan hebatnya di pikirannya.

_ 'Saranghae, Lay. Maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?'_

_ 'Aku selalu bersamamu selamanya. Yaksok.'_

_ 'Hahaha~ gege konyol!_

_ 'Yixing!'_

_ ' Yixi-'_

_ 'Yi-'_

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ 'Xing. Saranghae.'_

Lay meremas rambutnya. Berharap semua imajinasi itu keluar dari kepalanya.

"Aargh!" Lay berteriak kesal. Air mata terus mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ge? kenapa kau tinggalkan perasaan ini yang terus-terusan membuat dadaku sesak? kenapa?" Lay meremas dadanya erat. Sesak rasanya. Perih.

Mata Lay menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah pecahan besi penyangga tissue. Dengan tangan bergetar, Lay mengambil benda tajam tersebut, berniat menggoreskan benda tersebut ke urat nadinya-bunuh diri.

Sebentar lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAAKK

"Mau apa kau, Lay!" teriak Luhan. Pintu toilet telah rusak, tetapi Luhan tidak peduli. Lay terkejut.

"Lu.. Han?" suara Lay tercekat.

"Tao memanggilku dan memintaku untuk membantunya mendobrak pintu toilet! Mau apa kau?! Bunuh diri karena patah hati?!" bentak Luhan. Dibelakangnya sudah ada Tao, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin.

"Hiks.." Lay terisak. Luhan memeluknya, dengan sabar menepuk punggung Lay, menenangkannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Hikss..." isak Lay.

"Mungkin..."

-0-

"Apa? gege, kumohon, meskipun itu saran yang bagus tidak perlu seperti ini, ge!" rengek Tao. Lay tersenyum.

"Ini sudah jalan yang benar. Tao, jaga umma dan appa, ne? Baik-baik di sini selama tidak ada aku, oke." nasihat Lay. Ia kemudian beralih kepada teman-temannya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Tunggulah aku, tolong jaga panda manis ini, ne?" Lay mengusak rambut Tao. "Ah, ini. Tolong berikan kepada Suho."

Para teman Lay menerimanya dan mengangguk.

"Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal!" Lay melambai dan menggeret kopernya.

Benar. Lay memutuskan untuk pergi ke Changsa, melanjutkan studynya selama 3 tahun kedepan. Ia akan membuka lembaran baru dan melupakan Suho.

_'Bagaimana jika kau berusaha menjauh dari Suho? itu akan menghapus perasaanmu dari Suho.'_

Terngiang kembali saran Baekhyun. Lay tersenyum. 'Terimakasih untuk sarannya, Baekhyun. Tunggulah aku.'

Pesawat itu terbang, meluncur ke Changsa.

_'To: Kim Joonmyun_

_Thanks for All_  
_Now I'm leaving you _  
_Thanks for your fake promise_  
_You never thought that a boy like me could be strong_  
_Now I'll show you how to go on_  
_Be my bad boy, be my man_  
_Be my week-end lover_  
_But don't be my friend_  
_You can be my bad boy_  
_But understand_  
_That I don't need you in my life again_  
_No I don't need you again_

_From: Zhang Yixing'_

-0-

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Lay menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Kini ia berada di Seoul. Study-nya sudah selesai.

"Gegeeee~ kau makin maniss~~" jerit Tao bahagia, menghambur ke pelukkan Lay.

"Hehehe, terima kasih. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu?itu sesak."

"Ups, maaf." Tao berkata riang.

"Gege, kau tahu? aku bertunangan dengan Kris-ge~" Tao berceloteh dengan senangnya.

Lay tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? wah semoga kau bahagia. Aku ingin membereskan barangku, kau masuk duluan sana," perintah Lay. Tao mengangguk.

Lay tersenyum simpul, ia berbalik menuju mobilnya.

Seorang namja tersenyum manis. Lay membeku.

"Kau banyak berubah, Lay." ucap namja itu.

"Suho..." Lay menelan liurnya. "-Ssi?"

"Benar." Suho tersenyum.

Lay terdiam. Bohong kalau ia tidak shock. Dan sebenarnya, Lay masih mempunyai rasa...

... Cinta untuk Suho hyungnya ini.

"Jangan berharap, aku sudah melupakanmu." ucap Lay dingin.

"Wah," komentar Suho. "Ternyata kau dingin. Dan selain itu, terlalu GR."

"Cepat sebutkan maumu!" seru Lay.

"Ini," Suho menyerahkan sebuah kartu besar. "Semoga kau datang. Tepat sekali denagn waktu kau kembali."

**Got Married**

** Kim Joonmyun**

** and**

** Lee Han Mi**

** 18.02.20xx**

**End**

**Sequel with 2 Version Coming Soon**


End file.
